My Life
by kazuki12akirah
Summary: As the Last Battle finished, Harry collapsed on the strain of using his magic and almost severely depleting his magical core. He had to recuperate in the Muggle world and to get back to playing the sport that he left behind when he entered the Wizarding World for Hogwarts...Now he will staying with his former coach...A catch, he has to go back to school...A MUGGLE school... Again..
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 [Magical Depletion]**

Disclamer: I do not own Harry Potter nor Prince of Tennis…

* * *

I was pretty young when it happened... Uncle Vernon had heard his employees bragging about how of genius their children were to be able to play sports when they are so young.

So one day he hired a coach of sorts to at least be able to know if Dudley's had talent for any sports. Turns out he has an average ability but as he had less to no stamina at all, he was advised to exercise more to burn up his excess fats (to the Dursley's anger). He has arm strength gained from being a bully but he didn't have the patience to go with it. But the teacher also saw him that has potential. He is fast (as running from his cousin), has average stamina (for a seven year old malnourished boy), and the intelligence to think up strategies on the spot.

Tennis...

That one word his life turned upside down…

He was been reluctantly allowed to enter and was surprised that he had the talent for it. But as much as he was coached, to build up his hidden skills, the man was in it for it in his own money and cannot continue teaching him any longer with Dudley quitting, he had to quit too as he had been deemed the extra package. He may have never permitted toenter contests but he still practiced on his own time.

* * *

I don't know why I am remembering those memories now, but as I charge to the battle field for the last duel against a Dark Lord, perhaps it was my subconscious telling me that I have another option after this. I do not have to be an Auror anymore. I may have a 'saving people thing', but I can help without fighting anymore. There are many orphans after the battle that needed help. They do not have homes anymore, they are already without hope and he can help. Donating funds on orphanages is one thing but he could not imagine his life trapped in one country that its people and their attitude towards him are as fickle as changing clothes meaning they differ at moment's time. One second he's a hero, then next a villain, and a hero again. The constant changing is getting to him, he was patient, as sceptic as that was, but there is just a limit to a person's patience and he had to get out before he snapped.

The battle lasted for a while, he didn't know the exact moment that he defeated his enemy, but there is a silence for a while before the remaining students, parents and staffs cheered and the lasting foes escape. It took all of his remaining strength to walk around and find the ones who survived, he saw Tonks and Remus, the remaining Marauder and his wife, their hands clasped together until the end, left Teddy, his adorable godson behind. He had never been miserable to see that, as his remaining link to his father, dead. He saw the twins and his best friends at a side, with Percy's body, he pushed his brother aside and got hit with a Killing Curse from Lestrange when Molly defeated his wife. All has injuries and scrapes but thankfully some of them are alive. Ginerva, his ex-girlfriend, was embraced by his mother. And while he still love her, it was only a live between siblings, it took him a while to understand it himself that the jealousy when he feels when she was with someone is a brother-complex of his. He delighted the fact that she moved on. He saw Neville being surrounded by people and the bright shade of his face was telling him that he was being praised. He saw his best friends looked at him before he collapsed and his vision faded to blank. The last he heard was them shouting his name. 'HARRY!'

* * *

'Noisy.' He observed as he minutely opened his eyes and had to close them again when the sunlight targeted his eyes. "Ah…argh…" he blindly sat up and try to feel where his glasses are when he felt hands on his face and left an object and noticed that it was his glasses. He opened his eyes again and noticed that it was dimmed a little. His friends are surrounding him with anxious faces.

"Oh…What happened to me?" he asked them.

"Ah…You are awake Mr. Potter. You had your magical core severely depleted. You nearly died, it was only thanks to your remaining magic that you entered a healing coma. You had several injuries as well. You had better rest young man." He heard Madam Promfrey lecture him and saw his friends still staring at him. "What?"

"You gave as a scare, Harry mate. One moment you are walking then you know, just collapsed." Ron replied with a shrug but he can see his concern on his eyes.

"Yes. We tried to wake you, Harrykins. Shouted on your ear and everything... " said George as he was the twin that was awake, Fred is sleeping next to his bed out cold and just a little pale.

"How long was I unconscious?" he sighed as looked at them still lost.

"For that Mister Potter, it has been a week. You are one of the remaining few patients that are here. Some are transferred to St. Mungos and some only have minor injuries. Especially the younger student. You will glad to know that your friends did not suffer injuries such as dire as yours. I will have a diagnostic charm placed on you for other concerns." Madam Promfrey said as she brandished her wands with patterns that he cannot understand as she added, "You three miscreants were camping for most of the year so I had no doubt that I have to give you several nutrition potions for that." With a last flick, a parchment detailed with his medical history appeared on her hands and read them. "Hmmm…"

As she was examining the parchment, the men are still talking about what happened when Harry was in his coma. He learned that all the dead were buried just a day or two after the battle. The school is still in the middle of repair, some of the structure of Hogwarts was destroyed and the wards have to be renewed. The class will cancelled and the school will not be able to open in time for the September so many students had to review the course and their own. He also learned that his godson with his grandmother, was visiting him almost every day.

"I will be giving you regime of potions that you have to take every day from now until I said otherwise. According to this, you are malnourished. Some Nutrition Potion, Skele-grow ('urgh…'), and rest…plenty and lots of rest for you, Mister Potter. As you have a large magical core, it is still not replenished, so you will have to stop using magic for the time being. Any usage will have you weakened and we cannot have that." The mediwitch strictly said to him.

He just sighed and nodded his head, and as advised to him, he went back to sleep for a much needed sleep…

* * *

_**Author's Note: As I said on my profile, I had many story plots going on my head, and as this is still just a trial of sorts. It would be a welcome, if you comment if it a passable story to continue…**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**Please R&amp;R!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Summary: As the Last Battle finished, Harry collapsed on the strain of using his magic and almost severely depleting his magical core. He had to recuperate in the Muggle world and to get back to playing the sport that he left behind when he entered the Wizarding World for Hogwarts...Now he will staying with his former coach...A catch, he has to go back to muggle school…again but this time, without his friends…

Disclaimer: I do not own neither Harry Potter nor Prince of Tennis… I simply borrow their characters and starred on my own plot…

* * *

_Author's Note: Hmm.. I will set that all of the players are High schoolers already though that will be because even if it is more convenient, I don't want to de-aged Harry so I will set it up that the youngest of them (Echizen) will be 15 years old. _

_It would make me really happy, if you please R&amp;R, even if you leave flames. It would just mean and direct me to the fact that I'm doing something wrong…_

* * *

_Last Chapter:__ "I will be giving you regime of potions that you have to take every day from now until I said otherwise. According to this, you are malnourished. Some Nutrition Potion, Skele-grow ('urgh…'), and rest…plenty and lots of rest for you, Mister Potter. As you have a large magical core, it is still not replenished, so you will have to stop using magic for the time being. Any usage will have you weakened and we cannot have that." The mediwitch strictly said to him._

_He just sighed and nodded his head, and as advised to him, he went back to sleep for a much needed sleep…_

* * *

This time he was spelled on the bed by Madam Promfrey, bound and can't move. The only evidence the he is conscious is the movement of his eyes, the other patients were discretely snickering at his predicament at their own beds. It wasn't the first time that he was caught trying to sneak out of infirmary, but this was the first that she lost her patience when he was trying to get out by the window but was unsuccessful because his Firebolt was shrunk and his magic is still recuperating. He could feel his core filling up little by little but as they had to constantly use their magic from the past year, the little to no food on the camping didn't help matters. He had been using his magic without pause, as it was, when given the time to fill up, had been slow as the adrenaline of its usage was given time to dissipate. So he was good as a squib on the time being, that had been the constant worry of his friends especially as some of the older Death Eaters escaped when Voldemort died.

Trials were being given to all, the Imperioused, the hostages, and the Death eaters that were unconscious and bound. What was most tragic was that it included 7th year students' - majority are of Slytherin that was either voluntary or forced to torture their own classmates. As he was in strict orders from Madam Promfrey, he can't go but he was allowed to pass memories for the ones that he needed to attend.

But as he do not know what to do, he can't leave his bed, 'I'm bored…' he sighed as he looked forlornly and sullenly out the windows as he can see hired workers, including the students and parents that volunteered to help the repairs of the school. He could see at the further grounds some men and Bill trying to come up with new and improved wards as the one-thousand year old wards was destroyed at the battle.

"Harry mate, what did you do this time?" Ron asked him, hiding his snicker at his hand at the predicament of his best friend. It was funny seeing him caught by the healer. It would have been better if he has access to his magic, but he could not, so he resorted to normal (muggle) ways.

Harry gave him a look as if stating the obvious. Ron had a confused look for a while before he got it when Harry was looking down then at him, then back again to his mouth, then rolling his eyes.

"Ah! Sorry mate. Wait." Ron got up to find the healer to at least remove the bounding on his face to give him the ability to talk. He returned with Madam Promfrey and saw her swishing her wand at him and gave him the Look. Saying without words that he had to stay put this time. And left him with Ron.

"Thanks…and it's nothing…" he mumbled rolling his eyes. He would have pouted and folded his arms if he could move, he just huffed.

"That is just nothing, mate. How many times would this make? Ten? Or twenty? I can't understand why you just, you know take a rest and do anything." His friend suggested.

"Easy for you to say. You're not the one being imprisoned here with nothing to do. I'm booorreeed!"he whined putting his most puppy-eye complete with sparkling and a hint of a tear to set on his best friend and received a deadpanned stare. "Mate, that look is ineffective with me."

"Hmpp!"

"Tsk. Tsk…Don't be such a child. It's not as effective when we were kids Harry." He crinkled his nose and was received a full blast of that puppy eyes but his expression remained a deadpanned look.

"Fine! What are you doing here anyway?" he curiously asked. He remembered that the whole family was repairing their house and still mourning Percy's death. The twins were the most affected, they were with Percy when he protected his brothers from the curse and last he heard they had gone back to their shop and hadn't been seen at The Burrow.

"Visiting you Harry mate. And helping with the repairs." Ron gestured with his hands to the outside.

"Did Mione get you to that?" he teased Ron and was rewarded with a sheepish smile in return.

"Whipped…" he muttered and saw him blush as red as his hair. "Speaking of her, where is she? I hadn't seen her for a few days. "

"She's arranging our papers and all that. We will be going to Australia to find her parents, undo the charm she put and get back with them. She had been going nuts and over worrying again." He replied shaking his head at the thought of his girlfriend.

"Does she know where they are? They could have have done a tour or something..."

"We'll be checking with the Muggle government to legalize our documents and to even check if they are still there, you do know there is a Ministry in every country right? Hermione said that she put tracking charms on them."

"Good for her then. But how will you two undo the charm? I thought she obliviated them?"

With a shrug he replied, "Nah. She just shielded the memories that has her in them and put them to the back of their minds so with a little prodding we will resurface them was she said, can't understand some parts of it. The hardest part, I think was to convince to go back here in England."

"Ah…Okay…" he was silent for a moment then asked, "Ron, do you think that it will be fine now? What is your plan after we got over this? Are you going back for our last year in Hogwarts?"

Ron was silent for a while. He deeply sighed before he replied, "Yes. Mione got me to go back. She'll be as well, you know her. A year outside even with dozens of books with her, she can't be satisfied without graduating first. 'Bout you Harry?"

"I think, no. Even if I want to be here with the two of you, can't though. My magic still flickering at best, and to go back I'll need my magic cooperating fully."

"What will you do though? You need to graduate to have a job."

"I'll take my NEWTS exam. But only the written on theoretical parts, can't use my magic on the practical part now do I?" he retorted.

"Good luck on that mate. Need to have a lot of revising to do then. You'll be practically taking the test on the lessons that the two us will be going to back to Hogwarts for. "

"Yeah. I think…I think I'll be at the muggle world for a while then. Enroll at school, never been in one since eleven…"

"What? Mate, are you serious?"

"That's my godfather not me."

"Hahaha. That pun is getting old...But seriously mate, you will go back there? Where are you staying then? Your relatives sold their house remember?" he reminded him with a raised brow.

He looked at his oblivious friend rather pointedly as if the answer wasn't obvious enough. And rolled his eyes for many times that day when he still doesn't get it. He exasperatedly replied him with:

"Ron, did you forgot already?" When he was rewarded with a blank look he added "I'm both Lord Potter and Black. And I am sure that we have several properties and houses around. The Grimmauld Place for one."

"Ah! I get it…I get it…Sorry mate kinda forgot that bit." his friend sheepishly replied. He looked at the time, then stood up when he saw that he was late, that it was time to get back helping with the repairs. He requested a small break to visit his best friend and to have a small chat.

"Better go now Harry mate. The Headmistress will search for me if I don't get back. There are some problems removing debris on one of the towers, the support was blown up. If we're not careful that tower will go down."

"Okay… Good luck on that Ron." He waved him hand as he closed the door.

He eyed the door then his eyed widened with surprise to see Madam Promfrey beside his bed, eyeing him a bit narrowed-eye. If he could, he would be fidgeting from the unnerving stare he was being given. "Are you gonna behave now and stay put on that bed now, Mister Potter?"

"Yes, Madam." He resolutely answered.

"Hmm…"

And was glad to be able to move again. "And here." In her hand is Transfiguration book for seventh years. "Miss Granger left this here for you."

He took it and if have to take his Theoretical wriiten part of his NEWTS exam, he had to start to study now. He just wondered how Hermione knew, he's not that predictable, is he? He mused as he opened the book and started reading, more for the sake that it will stop Hermione nagging him if he didn't.

* * *

It was a month later when he see himself reading on a plane flight to Tokyo, Japan airport. It took that time for him to be able to get out (to his freedom from Promfrey if he say so himself) of the infirmary, go to Gringrotts, pay for the damages the trio had done when they escaped with the dragon (good thing that he is their richest client, not that it cost him that much), get his papers (birth certificate, passports, school records, identification card) ready, take his NEWTS exam so that he will not be tracked by the Ministry (idiots the lot of them), his house to be lived in (more of manor really, his ancestors don't know the term of frugal), say goodbye to his friends and let him promised to write to them as often as he could.

Good thing that he bought First Class seat, he didn't want to be bothered with squealing and laugh of the children, not now, when he needed quiet place for him to relax. He's rich, he may at least treat himself at least that. It is a once in a while thing. The only thing that he may get to spend was food grocery and time to time clothes and tennis equipment.

All his friends knew where he will be at the other half of the world but he did not say exactly where for his protection the only ones in the know was the Gringrotts Head Goblin and his own private family affairs goblin (for both the Black and Potter accounts) and himself.

He also contacted his former coach when he was searching for him with the help of the goblins, and that he said that he is going to Japan and if would be available to help him at the new place, and was promptly redirected to him to his mother because he was out of the country at the moment, who is also a coach of tennis at a school coinciding the fact it was the school he was enrolled in. Lucky for him.

It is still a few more hours left before the plane will land and decided to sleep to lessen the jetlag he know he will feel much later. With a smile, he dreamt about playing…

* * *

AN:/

Thanks for reading!

Please R&amp;R!


	3. Chapter 3 First Meeting with Her

Chapter 3 [First Meeting with Her]

Summary: As the Last Battle finished, Harry collapsed on the strain of using his magic and almost severely depleting his magical core. He had to recuperate in the Muggle world and to get back to playing the sport that he left behind when he entered the Wizarding World for Hogwarts...Now he will staying with his former coach...A catch, he has to go back to muggle school…again but this time, without his friends…

Disclaimer: I do not own neither Harry Potter nor Prince of Tennis… I simply borrow their characters and starred on my own plot…

* * *

_Last Chapter: __He also contacted his former coach when he was searching for him with the help of the goblins, and that he said that he is going to Japan and if would be available to help him at the new place, and was promptly redirected to him to his mother because he was out of the country at the moment, who is also a coach of tennis at a school coinciding the fact it was the school he was enrolled in. Lucky for him. _

_It is still a few more hours left before the plane will land and decided to sleep to lessen the jetlag he know he will feel much later. With a smile, he dreamt about playing…_

* * *

He woke up someone was gently shaking his shoulder, and noticed that it was the stewardess. "Gomenasai for waking you up Black-dono, but we will be landing in a minute and we have to fasten our seatbelt." He straightened his posture as he fixed his seatbelt and heard the announcement from the pilot that they are landing and arriving on the next few minutes.

He was not surprised that the attendants new his status as Noble Lord. Queen Elizabeth had seen to it that it was publicly announced his knighting and proclaimed his Lordship on both Wizarding and Muggle ('Mundane as the Royal Family like to call it') World.

There is no way he could escape his fame, now that it was announced even in the muggle population. Being a Lord has its privileges. But has a huge disadvantage that everywhere he will be known as hero and 'Saviour' on the wizarding and as the 'Hero' for the mundane world who ended the terrorists attacks when the war started on his 17th birthday.

When the plane landed, he was one of the few passengers that was first to get down and was given a car as a service, and was driven towards the entrance to the arrival area. It was a long way too. The other passengers that he had seen has a bus waiting for them. When the driver had opened his door for him, he donned his sunglasses as it was in the middle of morning and the sun was too much for his eyes at the moment.

As he was walking, he was glad that there are few people at the baggage area. He had no wish to be gawked at as soon as he arrived by the media. And had no wish for his face to be plastered on the news and to announce his arrival all over the world.

There are still Death Eaters that had escape. Seeing as he is as helpless as a muggle right now (as his magic was still out of commission) to help him in case of a magical fight. His friends had been sad that he had to go but seeing as he had no choice, had been reluctant to let him go, even if he had been made to promise to contact them as often as possible.

It had been a mutual decision that Andromeda Tonks and his godson Teddy will be following him a week after him and has settled on the house he made to be ready on his arrival. It was his family's house that he decided to occupy, it had not been used for many years and had been conveniently near his school. 'School.' He grimaced at the term. He had been able to escape going back in one but had no choice to attend one again. It would be suspicious if one as young as him, (minor in the muggle world) do not attend school.

If he had been 19, he will be left alone, thankfully, he was able to contact the Magical Ministry of Japan and was exempted on the Wizarding school unfortunately he was coerced by his guardian (Andromeda) that he has to attend school again. At least he will be able to play his favorite sport again. It had been a while since he played, his stamina and endurance has been steadily improving by playing for the Gryffindor Quidditch team for six years.

In the corner of his eyes, he saw that his baggage were almost next to him. He plucked it out of the rotating machine and put it on a stroller. He stride outside and called a taxi. He will not risk himself on being lost driving when this is his first time out of the country of Britain, and he will not risk himself on being known for a while if he rent a car and a driver. Public transport was okay for him.

He gave his address to the driver and it was his regal posture and noble stance that prevented the driver to drive him on circles, a technique used by drivers by foreigners to add the transport fee without the customer knowing. He had a no-nonsense and intimidating aura that forced the driver to behave.

It was a long drive from the airport, traffic was prevalent as it was a weekday and workers was traveling to their offices. And it was the start of school year. He had contacted his school in advance that he will be late for a day or two. And the mother of his former coach for permission to fill up his application of the Tennis club for him. He was glad to know that it was tomorrow that the formal meeting of the applicants was scheduled. He will be included on the freshmen practices as he is a new member and the club members had different roles for every students'. He will be starting as a Junior (11th grader or Second Year high school) student.

Though, he had escaped her when it was in regards to his Wizarding subjects, Hermione had cornered him when she learned of his decision on entering a muggle school to revise and review every muggle subjects that she knew that he will have to relearn. On the month that his papers were being ready, she had not let him to become idle, and all but tied him to a chair to read all the books she had prepared for him. His best friend Ron had been amused at first then horrified to learn that he has to do it too when she saw him looking at them with amusement and laughing at him.

* * *

"We are here sir." The taxi driver told him as he stopped in a house (he had not allowed his friends to choose where he will be staying, Andromeda was up to living in the Black Manor but he rejected the idea when he saw that is was too far from the school- a two-hour drive at that…). He had chosen a Four-bedroom house with their own bathroom, an average size dining room, a living room, and a large garden. Kitchen was his territory so he made sure that it was well-equipped.

He paid the driver and entered the house, he felt the wards welcoming him home and was glad to have employed the best Curse Breakers that the Gringrotts had to offer to renew his wards. The one thing that he had gotten them removed was the Muggle Repelling Ward. It had been his intention to befriend his classmates and welcome them to his home if he invited them. But he had them put up the Fidelius Charm, him as the Secret Keeper.

The garden had been planted with many flowers including roses, lilies, petunias, and daisies. His bedroom was the Master bedroom, he requested a four-poster bed the same as his bed on the Gryffindor dorm, a desk and chair, dresser, and a bathroom complete with a Jacuzzi. The room next to his is Andy's room with a door connecting to the nursery room for Teddy. He placed his bags just beside his bed and decided to tour the school. He walked outside and locked the front door. It was a fifteen minute walk and he entered the school campus and headed straight towards the Faculty Room to meet the mystery coach and to inform her that he had arrived on the country. He learned the language when he was under the tutelage of his former coach and had been happy to learn something else. As soon as he entered the room, he had asked where the Tennis coach's desk and had been pointed to the desk near the window. His luck was on the 'on' when he noticed that she was there and he do not have to search around the school for her.

He coughed to gain her attention. "Are Sumire Ryusaki-sensei?" he asked as she looked at him standing in front of her table. "I am Potter-Black Harry. Nice to meet you, sensei." He bowed a little as he was taught by this woman's son, his former tennis coach.

"Ah. So you're that gaki…" he heard her say and to hold back his tongue when she said brat. It was a sore point to him that he was not as tall as his classmates and he is still in his regime on taking Growth Potion. It had been noticed the tensing of his jaw and had to hold back the chuckle to come from her lips. But deigned it as a failure when she noticed the flickering of the brows on the student.

She had been curious of the student that his son had been proudly proclaiming to him that has a potential and skills, she was lucky as Echizen Ryoma had arrived as well as a transfer student from America. That boy had been tested and she had known of him from his lazy student (Echizen Nanjirou - Ryoma's father). But this one, is a mystery. If her son had told her was true, the young man hadn't entered even one tournament as she was told of the boy's family situation.

Now that he is here, she'll be drilling him in every exercises and routine that she knew. She mused with a glint in her eyes that sent shivers on Harry's spine. She hid her evil grin with her hands and focused her attention on the young man.

"Now, Potter-san…"

* * *

AN:/ that was the meeting between Harry and Sumire-sensei… And yes! Harry Potter-Black will be attending Seigaku (Seishun Gakuen)… Sorry folks but I had decided he will be in the school that the main characters of the manga and anime… I am most familiar with their characters and personality. And the Seigaku are the main characters featured the most… eh…

Thanks for reading!

Please R&amp;R!


	4. Extra Side Story

Side-story

Author's Note: I am still in the process of writing the chapters for my two stories, and this pooped in my mind and I decided why not write this… Enjoy!

Summary: This happened in the timeframe between his time in the infirmary and the month he was proclaimed healthy enough to be outside…Harry's escape plans… failed…

Disclamer: I don't own Harry Potter and Prince of Tennis…

* * *

He was bored out of his mind and he can't even go outside and help in the repairs. He was visited everyday by his classmates to congratulate and thank him for defeating the Dark Lord, but for him it isn't enough. He's the kind of guy that has to do something, anything at all. He is no like Hermione that can be content with a book in a sofa or in a library, nor like Ron with his patience in playing chess.

The healer all but forbidden him to let him out of her sight, going to the bathroom was chore in itself to let him alone. He might not be able to use of his magic doesn't mean he's crippled, he can shower by himself thank you very much.

It was his eight day, the second day he woke up from his coma, that he starting planning his escape. He knew from his experience that Madame Promfrey warded the entrance to the infirmary as an alert for emergencies- such as injuries majority are from fights between Gryffindors and Slytherins, and an alarm for the escaping patients like him, so it was out of the way.

He tried to enter her office for the fireplace, he was going to use that to Floo over his new home (12 Grimmauld), He had Kreacher cleaned the house for him. He can't even call his elf, the healer included that little bit in the ward), it was close too when she caught him, he has the floo powder in his hands. She flipped his ear, and lead him back again to his bed. He had no choice but to sleep as she force feed a sleeping draught, he was out of it the next minute.

The moment he woke up, he planned again. As it was, it was not meant to be as Andromeda visited him prompting for Madame Promfey to inform her of his trying to escape and had been subjected to a stern glare and berating him of his foolishness as he is still not well enough to exert himself. Not only was he riddled with cuts, resulting the few to none of the their food supply resulting him to became skin and bones-his ribs protruding and visible but also shot down his immune system, adding the stress of the whole year, he was not yet allowed to be by himself, as he clearly doesn't know to care about his health.

He sulked but was immediately invigorated when he saw the smiling face of his godson, he was only a few months old so he still can't do anything but eat and sleep, and he was lucky enough to see him awake. He played with baby Teddy, until it was time for Andy to get back, and was again left behind.

He was handed several kinds of potions-his medications, he gulp them one by one, and had to grimace at the taste, it still tastes like crap and downed the water in his bedside table. He decided to take a nap, he was still weak to stay awake for long periods of time.

The next escape was when some of the other patients were diagnosed and been allowed to go and as he tried to walk outside with them, tried is the key word, he was blocked at the entrance by the ward she set up. Madame Promfrey walked to him and pulled him by his wrist.

He tried to escape by the window of the bathroom and she caught him again…

The last try was that he had the brilliant idea of escaping by the windows using his shrank Firebolt, the one mistake, the little trivia that he unfortunately forgot was that he can't enlarge his broom as she caught him already outside the window, standing on a small space by the window. Failed… Again…

It was this last attempt that had Madame Promfrey had enough, petrified him and tied him to the bed for extra precaution. It was that scene that had Ronald laughing, and a deep frown and sullen stare that he rewarded his best friend.

That was the last time he was able to get up from his bed at all when she guard him all the time. His boring days was spent reading and reviewing for his written part of his NEWTS exam, with Hermione lecturing him and helping him with the muggle subjects. It not only benefitted him, but also his female best friend as it seems she had copied his idea on finishing her muggle side of education. 'Barmy the two you' they heard Ron told them once.

It was a happy day for all concerned when he was allowed of the infirmary ('that's a prison I tell you!') including a harassed, exasperated, and happy Madame Promfrey. She had told them that no one will be able to use the bed that he used all his stays in that room starting from his first year, and put a plaque with his name on it, under are the dates and reason he visited that infirmary many times as a student of the Hogwarts.

"Freedom! Yes! Good bye hell!" he shouted at the top of lungs startling the workers and volunteers on that side of the building. He didn't take his time walking outside the gate of Hogwarts, waving his hands at the same time as a good bye to his fellow students. A bounce on his steps as he called for his emergency transportation- the very last resort, the Knight Bus. It stopped in front of him, he promptly buckled himself to seat, he can't even use a sticking charm on himself. And prayed to heaven that he will not pass out.

* * *

AN:/ This was just an extra on Harry's time on recuperating, the chapters are still in the process of being written, the class just started so I had no time to write but the vacant times I had was spent trying to finish them. It will be finished by the weekend.

Thank you for reading!


End file.
